Golden Time
by Roses of angels
Summary: Alice was kidnapped when she was young by this man named Raven. She moves in with Oz. What she doesn't know that she is the daughter of a magician, Mr. White. One thing that Alice doesn't know about Oz, is that he knows magic that can save her from being attacked by Raven. Break, Sharon, Oz, and Alice work together to defeat Mr. White from doing any more evil.
1. The beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to write some new stories, but I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Alice's POV:**

_"Stay back!" I exclaimed. The big spider kept coming towards me. I looked around. There were bones everywhere. There wasn't any sight of Oz. I need to transform into B-Rabbit. "Oz!" I called out. There was no reply. "You looking for this delicious creature?" asked the spider. I saw Oz's body wrapped in webs. The spider opened her mouth. "NO!" I screamed. _

"No!" I screamed. I looked around. I sighed. It was just a dream. I was having death dreams of Oz I was stuck in my room. I had been kidnapped by Raven. He was a mean man that kidnapped me when I was young. I met Oz at a store when I secretly went out to explore. I plopped back down in my bed. My heart was still beating quickly. I clutched the golden pocket watch that Oz gave me. "Oz", I whispered. I opened the watch and music came out of it. I closed my eyes slowly. The doors burst open. "HEY!" I cried out. "Miss. Alice!" cried out my maid. "What is it?" I asked her. "He is back!" she cried out. "Who is back?" I asked her. "Master Raven!" she cried out.

No. Not the Raven. I didn't expect his return until next week. I ran past the maid and down the marble stairs. There was Raven taking his hat and coat off. "Why are you here so early?" I commanded, "You weren't supposed to be home until next week." "Well, I do fairly miss my Alice", he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not yours", I said coldly, "You don't own me." "You are in my house", he said calmly. "I'll move then", I said. "You have nowhere to go", he said. "I do", I said. "Where?" he asked. He stepped towards me one step. "Why would you want to know?" I asked him.

He grabbed my arm tightly. "I will break your arm if you don't tell me", he said. I scoffed, "Try it." "You know that I will never tell you." His grip began to get tighter. Since I became Oz's partner, I became stronger. I pushed him away. He slammed into the door. He looked at me with amazement. "So you want to fight?" he challenged. "Fight me", I said, "You have kidnapped me, abused me, and used me to rob places." "I'm done with that." He laughed. "Fine kid", he said, "Run away, but I will find you." "I will give you 30 minutes to get out of my house." He went to his office.

I ran up the stairs and went to my room. I looked under the bed and grabbed the book bag full of clothes. I ran down and out the door. I stole a horse and went to Oz's house. I got off and there was Break at the front gate. "Alice, what brings you-", started Break. "OPEN THE DOOR AND HIDE THE HORSE!" I yelled. Break opened the gate and I ran past him, giving him the reigns of the horse. I opened the door and slammed it. "Alice, what are you-", he said. I grabbed his shoulders. "Look, I don't have any time to talk", I said frantically, "I need to hide before Raven comes find me."

"Alice", he said, "He's back?" I nodded. "Well, don't hide away from him", he said, "You know how to fight and you need to show him that you aren't scared of him." The door banged open. "Well, look who we have here?" asked Raven, "Little Alice, with her boyfriend." Oz grabbed my hand. "I give you the power to turn into B-Rabbit", he whispered. He let go and backed away. "Well, looks like your friend doesn't want to get involved", said Raven. He was holding a huge silver sword. He ran at full speed and swung his sword. I bounced back from his attack and I transformed into B-Rabbit. I looked down at him. He looked up surprised. "What the-", he said. I grabbed him by the waist and shot him out the window. "You will pay for this!" he screamed. I transformed back into myself. "He will still come back", I whispered. Oz smiled. "That was really good", he said, "Also, don't worry. " "When he comes back, you will always beat him." I smiled. "Now Sharon will show you where you will be sleeping", he said. I froze. Sharon? I looked up and saw Sharon at the top of the stairs. "Come now, Alice", she said sweetly. Was she his girlfriend or wife?

Why did Oz have a girl in his household? Sharon grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room. "Well, I never thought that Oz would bring a girl", she said. She opened her wardrobe and began to look at the dresses that were in there. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh, me?" she asked. "I'm his sister", she said. "You are Oz's sister?" I asked. She nodded. "Oz hasn't even brought a girl home", she said, "You are the first girl that he had ever brought home."

She took out a white and blue dress. I looked at it with disgust. "Now you must wear this", she said. She tossed the dress and left. The dress was soft. I slipped it on and went down. Oz was there with Sharon and Break. They were all dressed up ready to go somewhere. Oz looked up and opened his mouth. Sharon smiled and walked up to me. "You look beautiful", she said. She took my hand and helped me go down the steps. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Well", said Sharon, "We are going to a party to find some information on this case that we are working on."

"We need you to help us", said Break. I nodded. "You will have to be by Oz's side for the whole party", said Sharon, "You must not get separated." I nodded again. Sharon smiled. "This is your first mission", she said. "What are we getting?" I asked. "We are getting this envelope that is inside a safe", said Sharon, "It tells us the background information on this criminal that we are after." "Oz, please close your mouth before a fly gets in there." Oz quickly closed his mouth. "Um, we should get going", he said.

He held out an arm for me and I took it. I smiled at him. I could hear Sharon tell Break about us being a great couple. "So is Break and Sharon married?" I asked him. He shook his head. "They are spy partners", said Oz, "but they soon grown to love each other." We went to the place where the party was held. "Now Alice, do you see that man with the white hair?" asked Oz. I saw the man and I nodded. "That is the criminal that we are going to catch", he said, "He stole lots of money in the bank and no one knew he stole them." "He is a magician." I stepped closer to Oz. I saw someone else next to him. "Oz, its Raven", I whispered. Oz nodded. "I know", he said, "We need to hide you from him", he said, "Sharon, Break, you know what to do." Sharon nodded. They went to greet the man with the white hair.

Raven turned and greeted them. Oz pulled me through the crowd. There were security guards everywhere. "How are we going to get through them?" I asked. "Well, there is always a black out", said Oz. Right then, the lights went off. Oz dragged me past the security guards. We entered his room. "Ok, Alice, we have a limit of 30 minutes to break the safe and get out of here", said Oz. I nodded. We ran to the safe and began to unlock it. Oz took out a sheet of paper and began to turn the lock. It clicked and it opened. There was a white envelope in it and Oz took it. He replaced it with a different copy of it. Then the door began to open. Oz froze. "Come on", said a deep voice, "The boss wants us to get the envelope." Oz grabbed my arm and we ran behind the large couch. Oz held me close to him. I was getting hot. My heart bumped with fear. They got the envelope and began to go out. When the door shut, I started to get up, but Oz held me down.

There was a cough. My heart was beating really fast. The person shuffled around and accidently kicked the sofa that we were behind. He grunted. "Careful!" hissed a man. "Sorry", replied another. I recognized the voice. It was Raven. "Have you found the girl yet?" asked the man. "I have, but she won't cooperate", said Raven. "You must find her and you must bring her to me", said the man, "You know how valuable she is to me?" "Yes", said Raven. There was a knock on the door. "Boss, there are some guests that would like to talk with you", said his security. "Until next time", said the man. They both got up and left. Oz's grip began to relax and he got up. "Hurry Alice, we must go", said Oz. He held out a hand and he picked me up. Oz went to the window and began to open it. "We are going out the window?" I asked. He nodded. "It's not that far", he said, "After you." I looked down. Break and Sharon was down there.

"Don't worry, Break will catch you", said Oz. I nodded. I closed my eyes and jumped out. I flew down and then strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes. Oz landed right beside Break. "Come on let's go", he said. We walked back home. As I looked back, I swore that I saw Raven looking out the open window. I shuddered. Oz put his arm around me. "Are you cold?" he asked. I shook my head. "You did pretty well on your first mission", said Oz. I smiled. "There will be many more missions next time", said Break, "We need to get you trained." "Break will help you on your fighting skills, Sharon will teach you how to act, and I will teach you on how to break into things", said Oz. I nodded. "We need to start tomorrow", said Sharon. Oz agreed. When we got home, I went straight to my room and began to change.

There was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Oz", said Oz. I put on my night dress and opened the door. "Come in", I said. Oz came in. "Well, I have something to tell you", said Oz. "What is it that you want to tell me?" I asked. "Well, I wanted to know if you would like to go to the ball with me tomorrow." I looked at him and smiled. I never went to a ball for fun, only for evil doings with Raven. "Sure", I said. Oz smiled. "Well, good night", he said, "Good job today."

When he closed the door, he looked at me one last time and left. I had a warm feeling in my heart. I shook my head. "What's wrong with you?" I asked myself, "Do NOT fall in love with him." "You aren't good enough for him." "He's such a weird guy." I sighed. I flopped on the bed and I looked at the ceiling. I grabbed my purse and opened it. There was the watch. I twisted the knob on top of the pocket watch. It began playing the lullaby. I drifted off to sleep.

**Oz's POV:**

Ever since Alice came to live with me, I started to have some feelings for her. I went to my room and sat on my chair. I could hear something from next door. It was kind of like a music box playing. I still don't know where my pocket watch went. I don't know where it has gone, but I must find it. It means so much to me.

There was a knock on my door. "Come in", I said. Sharon came in and sat on the chair opposite of me. "Oz, about tomorrow", she said, "We need to make a schedule for her." I nodded. "Yes", I answered. "So I have been thinking that we should do one hour lessons with her from each of us", said Sharon. She continued on and I wasn't really paying any attention to her. I looked out the window. All that came to my mind was Alice. "OZ!" called Sharon. I looked at her. "Yes?" I asked. "I asked you if you liked my idea?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. "Oh yea sure", I said. I looked at the window again. I couldn't take my mind off of Alice. Sharon got up and shook me. "WAKE UP!" she yelled, "This is important!" I looked at her. "If you can make up a schedule for her, then do so", I said.

"It's Alice isn't it?" she asked. "No", I sighed. She grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. "It's Alice isn't it?" she asked. I tied to avert my eyes. "No", I said. She pushed me back. "It's Alice", she said. "You are in love with her", said Sharon. She skipped out the room. I groaned and rubbed my face.

Then I went to sleep. I covered my head with a pillow. The next day, I was awakened by Break. He ripped the blankets off my bed and rolled me off the bed. "Master Oz", said Break, "You must get up." "Today is a big day." I groaned. "Five more minutes", I groaned. Break shook his head. "The last time you said that, you slept for three hours", said Break. He went to the bathroom and got a bucket. "I got some bucket of cold water for you-", he started. My eyes opened and I got up. "No Break", I said, "I'm awake." I ran to the bathroom and closed the door.

I sighed. I took a warm shower. After my shower, I began to dress. I went to the dining hall. Everyone was eating. I sat down on the chair. Everyone looked at me. "Well", I said, "Today will be the day where Alice will be trained to become one of us." "Sharon, please tell Alice's schedule."

Sharon nodded. "After breakfast, you will have one hour lesson with me. Then we will have lunch", she said, "After that, Break will teach you how to fight for one hour." "After that you are to be with Oz for the remainder of the day." I looked at Sharon. "Today is the ball, so we must get you ready around four", said Sharon.

Alice nodded. "Now are you done eating?" she asked. Alice nodded. "Then please come with me", said Sharon. She took Alice's arm and dragged her outside. "Master Oz", said Break, "Alice will have a terrible time with Sharon." I chuckled. "Well, I hope she survives", I said. I began to eat.

After I ate, I roamed around the house. I looked out and saw Break with Alice. He was teaching some moves to Alice. She knew most of them. I smiled and walked to the library. There was a man in there. "Who are you?" I asked. I was alarmed. He turned around. It was Raven. "Well, well, well", said Raven, "Look who decided to show up." "Why what's the matter?" "Looks like you have seen a ghost." "How did you get in here?" I asked him. "By the window of course", said Raven. "Why are you here?" I asked him. "Just to warn you", said Raven. "What is there to warn?" I hissed. "That tonight, there will be something that will happen to your dear Alice", said Raven. He smiled. He jumped out the window and left. I shut the window and locked it. I ran to my desk and I had opened the drawer. There was the white envelope. I opened it. It was all the information of the man that we were hunting. His name was Mr. White. He was famous for his magic. He has some criminal records. I looked at other papers. There was some information about his family. There was a picture. He had a daughter. I looked more closely at the daughter. She looked like Alice. I saw a closer picture of the girl. Her name was Alice Baker. I dropped the papers.

I fell to the floor. The door opened. "OZ!" cried out Break. He went to me. "Oz", said Break, "What is it?" He saw the papers and picked them up. "Isn't this Alice?" asked Break. I nodded. Break didn't say anything. "Master Oz", said Break. "I know", I answered. "We can't let Alice know", said Break. I nodded slowly. Break took the papers and put them in the envelope. "Master", said Break, "Do you think Mr. White knows?" I shook my head. "I don't know", I said.

"Keep Alice away from this room", I said. Break nodded. Alice came in to the room. "Oz", said Alice. I looked up. Did Alice hear what we said? "Oz", said Alice, "Come on." She smiled. I smiled back. How did Mr. White abandoned his child? I felt sorry. I got up and went to her. "Come on Alice", I said. I took her hand and took her to the garden. "What are we learning today?" she asked. "First you must try to figure out how to break a lock", I said. I gave her a lock. She began right away. I looked at her.

She looked so innocent. Did Alice know her dad? I was filled with questions. 'Click' The lock opened. I looked at her. "How did you-", I said. "Well, Raven taught me how to open them", she answered. "Alice, do you remember your father?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me with sad eyes. "No I haven't", she said sadly. I only remember his voice. I was kidnapped one night and I woke up in a different house and I stayed there for the rest of my life."

"Sorry to ask", I said. Alice took my hand. "It's ok", she said. She smiled. Sharon came up to us. "Sorry Oz, but I need Alice", said Sharon. I nodded. I got up. "Well, see you later then", I said. I kissed her hand and walked away. I could feel Alice's eyes on my back. "Is something wrong with Oz?" asked Alice. Sharon shook her head.

I went to my room to change to my ball clothes. Raven sent me a warning earlier. I would have to keep Alice by my side. I didn't want to lose her. When six came around, I went downstairs. Alice was there. She was wearing a white dress. She was absolutely amazing. Alice looked at me with her purple eyes. I smiled. She was the prettiest in the house. I held out my arm for her. She took it. We went to the carriage and we rode to the ball.

When we entered the house, many people greeted us. "Oz is this your wife?" asked one lady. I shook my head. "No, she is a friend of mine", I answered. I looked up and I saw Raven there. I gave him a cold glance. He smiled. Mr. White came up to him and looked at me. When he saw Alice, his face became soft and sad. I quickly took Alice to the dance floor. "Do you want to dance?" I asked. She nodded. We slow danced around the floor. Alice looked around. "Oz, I have this weird feeling that Raven is here", she said. I nodded. "He is here", I said. Alice looked at me with scared eyes. "Don't worry", I said, "I will protect you." Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Do you mind if I have a turn with this young lady?" asked Mr. White. I froze. "Yes you may", I said. He smiled and danced with Alice. Alice smiled and laughed. Raven came up to me. "Well, I see you know that Alice is dancing with her father", said Raven. I nodded. "If you even dare hurt her", I said, "I will forgive you." Raven laughed. "Well, we will see what will happen", said Raven, "You must know the history of Alice's past." "You kidnapped her", I said. "No I didn't", said Raven.

"I was forced to take her away from her father", said Raven. I looked at him. He disappeared. I looked for Alice. She wasn't on the dance floor. I looked around frantically. I walked everywhere. Alice was gone. I walked out and I saw her there sitting on the steps. I sighed with relief. "Hey", I said. I took off my jacket and put it around her. She looked at me. "Can we go home?" she asked, "I'm a bit uncomfortable going here." I nodded. I called Break and told him that we were going home first. "Come on Alice", I said. We rode on the carriage and went home.

When we arrived, the door was open. I froze. Why was the gate open? "Oz", said Alice. We went inside, and the light turned on. The whole house was a mess. Raven was there looking down at me smiling. "Didn't I warn you?" he asked. There were guys surrounding us. I looked up and Raven. He jumped down and took Alice by the arm. "Well, Alice, you must be coming with me", said Raven. Alice pushed him away. "Leave me be!" cried out Alice. Raven took her arm and pulled her away from me. "OZ!" she cried out. The guys began to hit me. I tried to fight them, but there were too many of them. I just flew to the floor and looked at Alice. "Oz", cried Alice, "Stop stop!" She grabbed a man carrying a stick, but he pushed her off him. I couldn't feel any pain. I began to close my eyes.

"LET ME GO!" cried out Alice, "OZ!" I reached out my hand. "Alice", I thought, "I give you permission to change into B-Rabbit." My hand was stomped on. I was in a puddle of blood. I blacked out.


	2. the first hour

**Alice's POV: **

_Oz had stretched his hand towards me, but it was stomped on. I could hear Oz give me permission to turn into B-Rabbit. _

Raven held my arm tightly. "Let go of me", I hissed. "Come let us leave this puny weak blonde boy", said Raven. He turned to go, but I wouldn't move. I was too mad and so annoyed. I turned to him and yanked my arm from him. "Don't you dare touch me", I said. Raven smiled. "Oh, so you want to do this the hard way?" asked Raven. He stepped back. He transformed into a big black raven. I turned into B-Rabbit. I was so tired of him hurting me and my friends.

His sharp beak came towards my eye. I blocked it with my red scythe. I shoved him away and he crashed into the wall. I walked over to Raven's boys that were beating Oz up. They looked at me and began to back away. I sliced them in one blow. They disintegrated. They weren't real. They were made out of clay. Raven came back in. I turned and sliced his wings. He groaned in pain. I grabbed him by the neck. He smiled. "Until next time, Alice", he said. He disappeared and scratched my arm.

Black feathers were everywhere. I changed back to my human form. I ran to Oz's side. I shook him. "Oz", I said, "Wake up." "Don't touch me right now", groaned Oz. I ripped his shirt open. I gasped. His wounds were gone. It was just a red mark on his skin. I scooted away from him. Break bang the door open. "What happened here?" asked Break. I looked at him. Break saw Oz and ran to him. He picked Oz up and went upstairs. Sharon came in and screamed.

"WHY IS IT A MESS IN HERE!" she screamed, "WHY IS THERE FEATHERS?" She looked at me tattered dress. "ALICE!" she screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I looked down at my dress. "Well, I was fighting", I said. Sharon went to the broken sofa. "Look at this mess!" she squealed, "Do you know how much we had to pay for this?" She sighed. "Well, come on Alice, we need to clean up", she said. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket full of water and got two rags. She tossed one to me. We started to scrub the dried blood on the floor. "It won't come off", mumbled Sharon. She went to the kitchen again and brought a large stick of soap. She began to scrub the floor with the soap. It came off easily.

After we cleaned up the blood and the mess, I went upstairs to clean up myself. "Leave the dress in my room so I can fix it for you", Sharon called. I began to change and I bandaged my cut on my arm and changed into my night dress. I took the dress to Sharon's room and left it on her bed. I saw Break come out of Oz's room. I ran to him. I grabbed his arms. "Is he ok?" I asked. Break smiled and nodded. "You should go in", said Break.

Break left and went to Sharon's room. I opened the door to find Oz lying on the bed with a book. He looked up and smiled. "Hey", he said. I fell to the floor. "How is it that you are ok?" I asked him, "You lost a lot of blood." Oz got out of bed and walked towards me. He knelt beside me and took my hand. "Well, Alice, there is something that you do not know about me", said Oz, "And you don't need to know."

I looked down at our hands. I shot my hand back from his and got up. "Well, if you are ok, then I'm going to go", I said. I went to the door. "Thank you, Alice", said Oz. I froze. "You're welcome", I mumbled. I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. I touched my heart and it bumped quickly. "I can't be falling in love with him", I said, "We are just partners." I walked to my room.

The next day, I finished all my lessons and I was on my balcony looking at the sunset. Oz came up behind me. "You like the image of the sunset?" he asked. I jumped. "How did you get in here?" I demanded, "I didn't hear the door open." "I have my ways", smiled Oz. I narrowed my eyes at him and scooted away from him. "You still haven't answered my question", said Oz. "Hmm?" I asked. "Do you like the image of the sunset?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you?" I asked. He nodded. It was quiet for a while. The wind was gently blowing towards us. It felt nice.

I grabbed his hand and put the pocket watch in his hand. "Here", I said. He looked down. "So you had it all along", he said. "You don't remember?" I asked. "Nope", said Oz. "Well, you gave it to me, so I'm giving it back to you", I said. Oz smiled. "Well, thank you", he said softly, "I hear that it plays music." I nodded. He twisted the knob and it began to play. "Well, it does sound nice", he said. "It helps me sleep", said Alice. Oz looked at me and smiled. "Does it now?" he asked, "Well, if you can't sleep, then come to my room and I will play it for you."

I nodded. "Well, I must be going", said Oz, "I have to go to a meeting." I nodded. "Bye", I said. Oz looked a bit uncomfortable. "The problem is, I don't want to leave you by yourself here", said Oz, "You never know if Raven comes back." "I have Break and Sharon", I said. "Well, what if they left?" he asked. "I can protect myself", I said. I turned around to face him. "Are you worried?" I asked. "Well, to be honest, yes", he said.

I blushed and turned around. "Well, you don't have to", I said. Oz chuckled. "Alright, my bunny", said Oz. He came closer to me. My heart began to beat faster. I could feel his lips on my head. "Stay safe", he whispered. He walked away. When I heard the door click, I touched the back of my head. I could feel his warm lips on my head. My cheeks were hot. I saw him ride his horse to the gate. He saw me and winked at me. I blushed and smiled. He rode off.

I walked around the house. I went out to the garden and caught Break with Sharon. I quickly backed away. They were happy and smiling. I smiled. Inside my heart, it was ripping in half. I never was loved by anyone. I was grown to be hated. I never knew how to love. I walked to Oz's room. I opened his door. It was clean and organized. There were many books and papers on his desk.

I walked to his desk. He left his pocket watch. I picked it up and twisted it. It began to play the music. I walked over to his desk and started to look through the papers. Most of them were newspaper of many criminals. Something caught my eye. It was a drawing of the pocket watch. It also had some descriptions. It talked how the watch was a powerful thing. It could bring the designated partner back to them. I opened the watch. There was a small button on the watch. I pushed it. Then a locket came from the bottom of the pocket watch. I picked up the locket. I opened it. The same music came out of it.

I put the pocket watch down and began to walk away. I went back to my room and waited for Oz to come. It was eleven when Oz came back. I heard the door open and I put my ear to the door. Oz was greeted by Break and Sharon. They were whispering. Then the footsteps became louder. I ran to my bed and pulled the covers on top of me. Oz opened the door. I began to breathe softly. I closed my eyes. Oz came to my bed and sat on the edge. "You see, she is sleeping", said Sharon, "You shouldn't disturb her." "Ok I won't, but I want to stay here for a while", said Oz. Sharon huffed and closed the door.

Oz came closer to me and began to stroke my hair. I froze at his touch. "Alice", he whispered, "Alice." I didn't move. My heart was beating really fast. His hand stayed on my head. "I know you are awake, Alice", whispered Oz, "For I can tell that you were waiting for me." I turned to him. "Well, I can't sleep because you are preventing me from sleeping", I whispered back. Oz smiled. "I'm sorry", he said. He got up. "Good night", he said sweetly.

He left the room. I began to drift off to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. It was raining and there was lighting and thunder. I got out of bed and opened my door. The hallway looked creepy. I walked to Oz's bedroom. Thunder and lightning occurred and I freaked out. I opened the door. "Oz", I whispered. There was no reply. "Oz", I said a bit louder. There was still no reply. I crawled to the bed. Oz was soundly asleep in his bed. Thunder boomed and I screamed. Oz woke up and looked around.

He saw me on the ground covering my ears and shaking. Oz touched me. His still hand was on my back. "Come here, Alice", said Oz. I got up slowly, but when I head thunder, I jumped on Oz. "Ompfh", groaned Oz. I got off him and went under the covers. His body was close to mine. Oz joined me under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey", said Oz, "It's ok, I'm here." I put my head close to his chest. He smelled like vanilla. Music began to play that covered the sound of the thunder.

I began to sleep. Then next morning, I woke up and groaned. I sat up on the bed and scratched my hair. This room wasn't my room. I looked around and saw a blonde boy sleeping next to me. I closed my eyes. 'Oh it's Oz', I thought. Then my eyes snapped open. 'IT'S OZ!' I thought. I jumped out of the bed, but Oz woke up. He saw me and smiled. "Good morning, Alice", said Oz, "You were really afraid of the thunder and lightning yesterday." I slept with Oz. My head was spinning. I grabbed a pillow and started to hit Oz with it, which made him more awake.

"Alice!" mumbled Oz, "Stop hitting me!" I kept hitting him. "AHHHHHH!" I cried out. Oz grabbed the pillow and pulled the pillow. I lost my balance and fell forward on top of Oz. I looked down at Oz's green eyes. I blushed and quickly got up. "Well, s…see you l…later", I stuttered. I ran out of his room. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I breathed in and out quickly. What was I doing? Don't like Oz, or he will end up getting hurt. I needed to keep my distance with him. I groaned and screamed in a pillow. I began punching the pillow. Break came in and coughed. I stopped. "Well, looks like you are already practicing on a pillow", said Break smiling. I blushed and threw the pillow at him which had missed. "Well, young Alice", said Break, "We must definitely get on to our lesson", said Break, "By the way, you were really scared last night." "I heard you scream." Break chuckled and left the room. I was embarrassed. I looked in a mirror and my face was red as a tomato. I put my head in my hands. This was going to be a very long day. I had to avoid Oz.

**Oz's POV:**

After Alice beat me up and ran out of the door, I was very confused on what was going on. I was lying on the bed. I was dazed on what was going on. Alice had too much strength. She was strong. I got up, made my bed, and started to go to the bathroom to get changed. Break came into my room. "Master Oz", he said. "Yes?" I called out. "I have been noticing your behavior whenever you are with Miss. Alice", said Break. I stopped what I was doing. "Perhaps, you are in love with Miss. Alice?" asked Break. I smiled and looked at Break. "Well, what do you think?" I asked him. "Well, I think that you may be in love with Alice, because the way you act towards her than towards other women is remarkably different", said Break. I chuckled. "Well, you guessed correct", said Oz, "I am in love with Alice." Break smiled. "Well, I should tell her then", said Break. _"NO!" _I thought. I ran to Break and blocked the door. "Break, don't!" I cried out. "Well, she has the right to know master", said Break. He started pushing me away from the door, but my feet wouldn't leave the spot that I was in.

"DON'T!" I cried out, "I want to tell Alice how I feel on my own!" Break stopped pushing. "Well, you should've said that earlier!" exclaimed Break. I sighed. "Come on then", Break said. He grabbed my arm and quickly walked to Alice's room. I tried to run away, but his grip on my arm was very strong.

"Breakkkkk", I whined. Break knocked and opened the door of Alice's room. Alice turned around and saw Break. "What do you-", she started to say. Then when she saw me, she pushed Break out of the way. "SORRY BREAK!" she cried, "I'M LATE FOR SHARON'S LESSON!" She was gone in a flash.

I sighed. Break smiled. "Aw how terrible", said Break, "Oh well, I will be off now Master Oz." "I must meet with Sharon." I grabbed his hand. "If you tell Sharon or Alice about the secret, I will tell Sharon what you do every night", I said to Break. Break looked at me. "You wouldn't", he said. I smirked. "Oh I will", I said. I let go of his hand. "SHARON I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" I shouted. I ran down the stairs with Break following me. He tackled me. "Don't!" he exclaimed, "Fine I won't tell Alice!" I smiled. "Deal", I said. I got up and brushed myself and went to the dining room.

There I saw Sharon and Alice eating and talking. I walked up to them and sat next to Alice. Alice started scooting away from me. After all Alice's lessons were finished, we decided to go out to the market. "Ok", said Sharon, "You will have to buy half of these on the list", said Sharon. She gave me the list. "Now you and Alice will go", said Break. "B..b..but!" cried Alice. "Goodbye!" called out Sharon. Alice sighed. "Come on", she said. We were walking to the vegetable market. Something was wrong with Alice. She seemed a bit far away from me. She walked a bit quicker.

I felt that she was avoiding me. After we got all the food that was on the list, we went to sit in a restaurant where Break and Sharon would meet us. "Alice", I asked, "Is something wrong?" She looked up. "Nothing is wrong", she said. "You seem to avoid me a lot", I said. She looked down. "Sorry for hitting you in the morning", she said. I smiled. "That's ok", I said. Break and Sharon came. "Oh you two doves are here!" she cried out. She and Break grabbed the food that we bought. "We will go home first", said Break, "Sharon seems a bit woozy from walking around too much." Sharon nodded. "You two have fun here", she said.

When they left, Alice and I just sat there. After a few minutes, I got up. I wanted to tell her that I love her. I wanted to do it in a special way that she would remember. "Come on Alice", I said. She looked up at me. "Where are we going?" she asked. "You will see", I said. I grabbed her hand and we walked out. She didn't let go of my hand. She saw something catch her eye and ran to it. She let go of my hand. I followed her. She was looking at a necklace that was very beautiful. It was a rabbit made out of diamonds.

I smiled. "Do you want that?" I asked her. She stepped back. "No, I just wanted to see it", she said. We continued walking to a point where there were these jars of candles that were on a fountain. "So beautiful", said Alice. "Alice, I-", I started. She ran off. I sighed. Fail. I followed her. She kept walking towards the trail that led to the garden.

We walked for a while. She admired the flowers. No one was there. I stopped Alice. "Alice, I have something that I want to talk with you", I said. "What?" she asked. "Well, for the past few days, I have been thinking", I said, "And these past few days, you have taken my heart." Alice blushed. I took Alice's hand. "Alice, I'm saying that I love you", I whispered. Alice looked at me with her purple eyes. "Do you love me back?" I asked her. "Well, I…" she started to say. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I groaned and fell to the floor. "OZ!" cried Alice, "I'm sorry!" I didn't know what she was talking about. I blacked out.


	3. The Second Hour

**A/N: Hey guys! I****'****m really sorry for not writing these chapters. I know some of you may be frustrated that ****I'****m not writing any! Well here it is and ENJOY! **

**Oz POV:**

I woke up. I was in my bed. I looked around. My heart was thumping a lot. I wondered what happened. I looked to my side and i saw Alice. I got up quickly. Alice just looked at me with her purple sad eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes", I said, "What happened?"

Alice bit her lips. I wasn't wearing a shirt. My cheeks grew rosy red. I looked down and I saw a purple tattoo. It looked very fancy but weird.

"How did I get this?" I asked.

Alice didn't reply. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"TELL ME!" I shouted.

Alice's eyes were sad looking and she was about to cry. Alice shook her head. She got up and she left the room. I wondered why she wouldn't answer my question. I was getting frustrated. Break came in my room and he sat on my bed.

"I saw Miss. Alice run from your room filled with tears", said Break.

"Break, what did Alice do?" I asked tiredly.

Break smiled. "Well, since you agreed to be partners with her, Abyss had put a spell on you", Break said, "Also that tattoo means the time."

"What?" I asked.

"Time, like a clock", he said.

I still didn't understand what he was saying. Time? Clock? My head was spinning from all these clocks and symbols.

"That symbol means time", said Break, "If you get along with Alice, then another hour is passed." "Like for example, you have a tattoo on your chest, but whenever you work together with Alice, then another hour appears."

I tilted my head sideways. "Then what happens if all twelve hours are up?" I asked.

Break smiled. "Then you have complete control over Alice", said Break, "You see, you know how you always have to touch Alice for her to change into B-Rabbit?"

I nodded.

"As the hours go by, you can tell Alice to change without touching her", Break explained.

I nodded my head. I get it now. I felt a bit guilty for yelling at Alice.

"But there is one condition", said Break.

I looked up. "What?" I asked.

"Abyss will be watching you and she will come to you and Alice and test you on how well you get along with her", said Break, "If you fail to get along with her, then she will disappear." "Abyss will kill her." "Also if you fail to complete all twelve hours then you are to die."

I looked out the window. I didn't want to hear any of this. I was getting sick of Break talking. I just wanted Alice to be here with me. I think Break noticed my ignorance. He got up and he left the room without a word.

Then Alice came in slowly. She peeped in the door and scooted her way to me. "You wanted me?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I never-", I started. I stopped myself. Break set this up. He knew what I was thinking. I growled. I looked at Alice calmly.

Alice broke down into tears. "I'm sorry Oz", she said. She got down to the floor and started crying hard. I was getting a bit uncomfortable. I don't like seeing girls cry. I got out of bed and walked to her. I touched her shoulder and she ignored me. I sat next to her.

"Hey", I said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Alice shook her head.

"No I must be the one that must be sorry", she said, "I caused you so much pain."

I took her hand, but she pulled it out of my grip. I got up.

"Alice", I said softly.

Alice looked at me. She had tears coming down from her eyes. I held out my hand.

"Alice, take my hand", said Oz. Alice was hesitant on whether or not to take my hand. Her hand hovered over mine. I kneeled next to her, but Alice got up. "Oz", said Alice, "Maybe I should go back to Raven's house."

"Why?!" I exclaimed.

I started to get angry and heartbroken.

"What's wrong living here?" I asked her, "What makes you uncomfortable living here?!"

"I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to make you feel any pain anymore!" exclaimed Alice.

"Is that it?" I asked her angrily.

"What do you expect me to say?" she said angrily.

"Alice", I said tiredly, "You will never hurt me." "But right now you are causing me pain in my heart when you say this."

"But-", Alice started.

"Alice, as I said before, I love you", I said, "I am wondering if you will accept me or not." "Alice, I don't care if you are hurting me, but I know the reason behind it." "All I want you to do is to be with me and I want to get along with you." "If I can't get along with you then-"

"Then you will have no choice but to break our partnership right?" she asked.

"No", I answered quietly, "Alice, you know what will happen right?"

Alice didn't answer. So maybe she knows what will happen.

"I don't want you gone", she whispered quietly.

I chuckled and got up. I hugged her from behind.

"You will never lose me", I said.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise", I answered. Alice turned around and hugged me tightly.

"Do you want to do something today?" I asked her, "Do you want to do anything special?"

Alice pushed me away. "What do you mean special?!" she exclaimed. He cheeks were rosy red.

"Well I need some catching up to do for my training", she said loudly. She quickly ran out the door.

I smiled. She was finally back to normal. I went to the mirror to look at the tattoo. I sighed. I hope things will go well.

**Alice's POV:**

I ran out as fast as I could. I couldn't stay in the same room as Oz.

_'Can't make things awkward, keep things cool', _I thought.

I bumped into Break.

"Oh Alice, I was going to get you", said Break.

"Well, here I am", I replied.

"Looks like you and Oz finally got along", Break said smiling.

I twitched. "Yes, yes we did", I replied gritting my teeth.

I walked away quickly. Somewhere around the afternoon, Sharon got me into some trousers and a white shirt. She tied my hair into a pony tail.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Today, we are going to Raven's house", she replied.

I froze. "Why?" I asked her.

"We need to take some documents from Raven", replied Sharon, "Don't worry."

After she tightened my pony tail, I turned around and faced her.

"You know I dread going back there", I said sternly.

"We need you to tell us where places are", said Sharon, "You are the only person that knows where everything is."

I sighed and nodded. There was no way I could win a fight against Sharon. I walked to Oz's room. My hand hovered over the door. I decided whether to knock or just barge in his room. I didn't want it to be awkward, so I just did what I did best. I opened the door without knocking. Oz was trying to button up his shirt. He looked up. My face turned red.

"Oh Alice", said Oz happily.

I walked quickly to him and punched him hard. Oz rubbed his arm.

"Ow", said Oz, "Why did you do that for?"

"I wanted to do it", I said grumpily.

Oz laughed. I walked closer to him and started to button up his shirt. I caught a glimpse of the tattoo. There was a new one on it. Oz chuckled.

"Why are you buttoning up my shirt?" he asked.

"Because you are slow!" I exclaimed.

My face softened up a bit. I looked down and continued to button up his shirt. Oz was silent for a while. I grabbed his tie and wrapped it around his neck. Oz wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me towards him.

"Alice", he whispered, "Are you scared of where we are going tonight?"

I nodded slowly.

"Don't worry", he said softly, "I will protect you."

I couldn't take much of this. Oz pulled back and he looked me in the eyes. His fingers swept across my face. My heart was beating quickly. His face was getting closer to my face. I couldn't take it anymore. If I couldn't push him away, I would fall in love with him! Then Oz pulled away from me. He yelped. Sharon pulled Oz to the bed and started hitting him with a pillow.

"What are you doing to Alice?!" she said angrily.

"I...was...just...ow...trying...to...ow!" cried out Oz.

"You should be ashamed of yourself", cried out Sharon, "You are both young and you shouldn't be puckering you lips at her yet!"

She continued to hit Oz with the pillow. I couldn't move my feet. Break came in and pulled Sharon out of the room. Sharon was clawing Break. She yelled at him to let her go. Oz got up. His hair was messy, but it looked handsome on him. He came to me with the tie.

"Do you think you could tie it up for me?" he asked.

I nodded. I took the tie from him and did it again. I tied it up for him. He looked handsome. He smiled.

"Thanks", he said.

"Did it hurt when you were hit by Sharon?" I asked.

Oz came closer to me. His head was on my forehead.

"No, because you would always hit me with that pillow", he whispered, "Were you worried about me?"

I laughed. "No", I lied.

Oz smiled. "Liar", he said. He kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. I ran to him and hit him.

"I'm telling the truth!" I exclaimed.

"Liar!" sang Oz. He quickly ran down the stairs as I followed him.

Sharon was there waiting for us. Her face was red from all that stress. I walked to her and hugged her. Sharon was surprised.

"Thank you for caring about me", I whispered in her ear.

Sharon smiled and hugged me back. "Anytime", she whispered back.

Oz tugged my arm, but Sharon swatted it away. I smiled. We rode our horses to Raven's house. I was getting a bit nervous. When we got to his house, I jumped off and walked to the front gate. There were many people there. He was having a party. Oz got down from his horse and joined me.

"This won't be tough getting in there after all", said Oz.

"Well, is there another way in?" asked Break.

"Yes", I said, "There is another entrance in the garden."

I walked to the back of the house. There was a hidden gate there. I opened it and I walked in. We were in a maze. My heart was heavy as I walked towards the house.

"Hey", whispered Oz, "I will always save you."

He took my hand and muttered some words. I felt great power go through my body. I smiled. I could change into B-Rabbit, whenever I wanted to.

"Alright", said Sharon, "We have to split up."

"Alright", said Oz, "I will go with Alice to-."

"OH NO!" cried out Sharon, "You are not going anywhere with her alone."

"B-b-but", whined Oz.

"No buts!" she cried out.

"Oz", said Break, "Just listen to Sharon; I personally think it's a good idea too."

"Oh, not you to!" cried out Oz.

"We don't have time to figure out who will go with whom", I whispered, "Oz go with Sharon, and Break will follow me."

Oz gave me a sad puppy face. He hugged me.

"Be careful, Alice", he said.

Sharon grabbed his arm and went to the house. Break laughed.

"He's so attached to you", whispered Break.

"I know", I replied, "Come on."

We walked up to the nearest window. Break touched my shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to carry you", said Break.

I nodded. Break picked me up bridal style and we flew to the top window. I opened the window and we entered.

"Wow", said Break, "This is really clean."

We walked around the room. There was a desk. I opened the drawers. There was a big white envelope there.

"Break", I whispered, "I found it."

Break came over to me. He put on white gloved and picked it up. He took out the contents in the envelope. I put on gloves and picked one of the papers up. It was a drawing of some machine. I looked towards the bottom. There was a writing that said it was called the power sucker. Break looked over my shoulder.

"That machine is what they want to put you in", said Break.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they want to use your power to take over the universe or something", he replied.

I put the paper down on the table. I felt like someone was watching us. I turned and saw a bird.

"Break", I whispered shakily.

Break looked over to the bird. He looked at the bird for a long time. Then he grabbed Emily and started squeezing her as tight as he could. The bird fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain", he said.

He kept looking at the papers as if nothing happened. Somehow my body went on auto-pilot. I grabbed the papers and started to put the papers back in the envelope. Break looked at me in a confused way. I put the envelope back in the drawer. I grabbed Break's hand and went to a closet. I opened it and dragged Break in it.

"What are you-", started Break.

"Quiet!" I whispered.

The door opened. There were many footsteps. Break pulled me closer to him. My face turned red. He smelled like fresh strawberries.

"Mr. White", said Raven, "What can we do to lure Alice here?"

"I believe they are here", said Mr. White.

My heart was beating quickly. If he found that we were here, we would be dead meat!

"Where?" asked Raven.

"I'm yanking you chain", chuckled Mr. White.

Raven growled. "Well, we need to find a way to capture Alice and bring her here for our next plan", said Raven.

"Well, yes", said Mr. White, "I do really want to see, Alice."

How did Mr. White know me? There was a crash and a scream downstairs.

"Mr. White", said one of his guards, "I believe, Mr. Oz had attacked our party."

"Capture him", said Mr. White, "I bet Alice is here too."

Everyone exited the room. I opened the door. Break followed me out the closet.

"We have to go now", I said.

Break nodded. We went out the window and to the front of the house. Oz was there fighting the body guards. Raven was walking down the steps of the front house. Oz had cuts on him.

"IT'S ALICE!" cried out Raven.

I held out my arm and my scythe appeared in my hands. I attacked Raven. He blocked my attack and punched me in the stomach. I was pushed into a guard that Oz was fighting.

"Alice!" exclaimed Oz.

I got up quickly. Raven attacked me, but I was quick enough to dodge his attack. Sharon hit him with her fan. I tried not to laugh. That fan looks pretty but it was deadly. It ripped through Raven's clothes and blood came out. Raven grimaced. Mr. White was there watching me. Three guards came to me at once, but I pushed them away with my scythe. Break was busy fighting other guards.

Mr. White kept staring at me. I was getting uncomfortable. Then more guards came out of nowhere. They were surrounding us. We were outnumbered.

"Give up right now", said Raven.

"As if", I scoffed.

"Alice, you will never win", he said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him.

"Alice", said Mr. White.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh", he replied. He looked surprised.

"You don't know who he is?" Raven said smiling.

"No I don't", I said gritting my teeth, "And I NEVER want to know."

I began to change into B-Rabbit. Mr. White's face turned pale. Oz smiled at me. It only took me one swipe to knock out the guards. Raven turned into a big raven and attacked me. Mr. White was taken back to the front of the house. Raven's beak nipped my arm. I grimaced. I would not lose this battle. I will never let Raven take over me. Raven looked at Oz. He flew past me to Oz as quickly as possible, but I swung my scythe and I heard a crack. Raven turned back into his human form and hit a tree. He was unconscious. I turned back into my human form. I felt weak and tired. I looked at Mr. White. I walked towards him with my scythe. His face looked pale, but his eyes looked bright.

"If you ever try to hurt my friends or capture me", I taunted, "I will show no mercy when I see you."

Mr. White smiled. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. There was a knife coming out of it. I looked at him.

"Dear", said Mr. White, "There is something that you don't know of me." "I always win."

Another knife came from nowhere and it hit my other arm. I tried not to yelp in pain. I smiled at him.

"Ah", I said shakily, "You don't know me either." "I only give warnings one time."

I swung my scythe at him. There was a cut coming down from his chest. Blood started to flow down. He vanished. I was confused. I looked around. All the guards were gone except for Raven, who was passed out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He's a magician", said Oz.

I slammed my fist to the marble floor. It cracked. My arms were bleeding. Oz walked to me and picked me up.

"Alice", said Oz, "Let's go home."

After we got home, Sharon started to wrap my arms with bandages.

"You should've been more careful", murmured Sharon.

"I am careful", I said.

Sharon looked at me and wiped a tear from my cheek. I touched my cheek. I didn't know I was crying. Sharon pulled me in for a hug.

"You were really brave today", said Sharon.

"Thank you", I said.

I pulled away from her.

"Sharon", I said, "Thank you for accepting me when I first saw you." "I mean I would be stuck at Raven's house if I hadn't met Oz."

"Well, I'm glad you stayed with us", said Sharon.

She got up and left. Oz came in after she left.

"Is she gone?" asked Oz.

I nodded. He smiled and closed the door. He walked to me and sat on the bed.

"Hey", said Oz, "You were great today."

"Thanks", I said, "How are your wounds?"

"I'm fine", said Oz, "Yours look more painful than mine."

I pushed him and smiled. I never felt so loved. Oz scooted closer to me. I didn't mind him. I was too tired to do anything.

"Hey", he said, "Tomorrow, I'm going with some of my friends to see some fireworks."

"Well, who else is coming?" I asked.

"Well, a bunch of girls are coming", said Oz. He scratched his head.

My heart dropped. He was going to see fireworks with a bunch of other girls. He was getting sick of me. I had to do something

"Hey", whispered Oz, "Don't worry, you have Break and Sharon."

I didn't say anything back to him. Oz smiled and touched my cheek. I slapped his hand. Oz yelped.

"Owwwww", he whined.

"I didn't hit you hard", I said, "You are a guy, suck it up."

I looked down.

"Sorry", I muttered.

"It's ok", said Oz.

It was quiet for a while. I felt Oz touch my hair.

"I love you hair", said Oz.

"Thanks", I muttered.

Oz had an unsatisfying look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing", he said.

He got up.

"Well, good night", he said.

I automatically grabbed his arm. I didn't like him being away from me. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want him to fall in love with a different girl.

"What?" asked Oz tiredly.

I hugged him. Oz wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice", said Oz surprisingly.

"Don't go", I said.

"Why-", said Oz.

"Don't leave me!" I cried out, "I don't like it when you say that you are going with a bunch of girls." "You always flirt with me and I don't like that either!"

"Alice, I-", started Oz.

"Every time I see you, you make my heart race", I said, "Your smile makes me melt." "I get jealous when you are with other girls." "Why is it that you make me confused?"

Oz was surprised. He smiled.

"Alice", he whispered, "I would never go to any other girl but you." "You are my precious bunny that I will never abandon." "As I told you, I love you." "Sometimes you don't show your true feelings towards me and it makes me wonder if you hate me." "I continue to flirt with you because I don't want to lose you."

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Alice", he said softly, "I will never leave you for some other girl, you are special to me and you mean a lot to me."

He brushed a tear from my eye. His forehead touched mine.

"Well", he said, "You need to sleep."

I expected him to kiss me, but no he didn't. He picked me up and carried me to bed. He kissed my forehead and my cheek. He hovered over my lips, but he pulled away. He laid right next to me. He hummed me to sleep. I felt peaceful and satisfied. I pulled him closer to me and he kissed my head. Then my nightmare began.


End file.
